


Four Ways A Kiss Should Be

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: But Ohmiya still prevails in the end, Kissing, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Ohmiya - Freeform, Or the one where everybody loves Nino, Sakumiya, aimiya - Freeform, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: It all goes down to the fact that for Nino, Ohno is an enigma of his own and that even now, even after so long, he still has to spend the majority of his time figuring Ohno out that it almost became an obsession.





	Four Ways A Kiss Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ

** (Originally Posted [HERE)](https://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/89158.html) **

 

** {one}  **   
  
  
“That’s my win, you damn, terrible cheater!” Jun wails, pinning him to the couch and refusing to let go despite his whining, grabbing the controller he still has in his hands and putting it away.    
  
“Only in your dreams, Matsumoto!” he wails in return, laughing when Jun all but drops all his weight on him to keep him in place. “Oh my god, are you going to suffocate me to death just because I beat you sixteen times in a row – mphhh!”   
  
“Shut up,” Jun mumbles into his mouth once he’s pulled away just far enough to talk and Nino finds himself arching up to follow the lost heat, fingers scrambling to grab any part of Jun he can touch so he can pull him back down to him again.    
  
It’s rare for Jun to initiate something like this, afterall, but when he does, Nino always gets to enjoy him. The way Jun arches back to his every touch, the way Jun reciprocates his kisses as if he is starving for them himself. It’s those moments when Nino is able to differentiate his bandmates – not for how Nino knows them but exactly how Nino categorizes them for their kisses.   
  
Jun’s always tastes like victory, like it’s something he’s worked hard to achieve no matter the situation is.   
  
“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Jun tells him, face flushed with embarrassment and something else Nino wants to taste beneath his tongue instead, finds himself arching into the warm solidity of Jun’s body atop him.   
  
“You know how to,” he mumbles his answer, worming his arms around the back of Jun’s neck to draw him in, mouth already parted for Jun.    
  
  
** {two} **   
  
  
Aiba is laughing into his mouth, giggling like he can’t help himself and Nino wants to hit him but it’s difficult when his limbs feel like they’re made of jelly and all he wants is to either close his eyes and get lost to the feel of Aiba’s mouth moving against his or tell Aiba to feed him some more of those stuff they’ve been munching on for the past hour or so.   
  
He can’t though, because Aiba’s familiar weight is on him, mouth and teeth alternating between nipping on his lower lip lightly as if he’d rather snack on Nino’s lips rather than the ones he was feeding Nino earlier, his hands warm and comfortable around Nino’s hips.     
  
“Nino-chan tastes like cinnamon,” Aiba comments, teasing his bottom lip with little nips and sucks that makes Nino’s own breath catch. Then Aiba is tilting his head a little to the side and kissing him properly, his tongue slick and wet and perfect and Nino is reaching up to put his fingers on Aiba’s hair to keep his head in place before he kisses him back.   
  
Aiba’s kisses, unlike Jun’s, are playful and familiar, the same way his touch always are. It’s like muscle memory, like how he responds to Aiba’s touches even without a conscious thought that he’s doing it because he and Aiba has known each other long enough to do this, way before girls (and sometimes, guys) came into the picture. Nino will know it is Aiba he is kissing even when it is dark and he can’t see, even when he can’t hear the little hitches on Aiba’s breath when their tongues battle for dominance or can’t feel the way Aiba shifts comfortably above him.   
  
He runs his fingertips across Aiba’s scalp and gets a contented whine in return, Aiba pulling back just far enough to rub their noises affectionately together.   
  
“Want some more?” Aiba asks, tone husky and his eyes lidded heavily.   
  
He nods but is curling his legs around Aiba’s middle to lock him in place before Aiba is able to move away.   
  
“Of this,” he says, tugging Aiba’s face down and helping himself for another kiss.   
  
  
** {three} **   
  
  
“You’re so stressed,” he points out, fingers working on relieving Sho off his jacket as he backs Sho against the door. “Seriously, you are,” he follows, although it is evident in the way he is busy tugging on Sho’s tie while his mouth is otherwise occupied that he doesn’t mind it.    
  
“Whatever’s crawl up your ass is making you look so damn hot it should be illegal,” he follows, and getting a sort of sexy chuckle from Sho in return. He has fingers beneath the hem of Sho’s dress shirt before Sho can even begin to stop him, eyes dark despite the tiredness evident in them.   
  
“I don’t even get what you’re going on about,” Sho says, “I’m beat. And the reason I came here is because your place is nearer and because I was looking forward to that promised two blissful hours on your massage chair which, if I may recall, was to be lent to me tonight while you cook dinner,”   
  
“Chair’s broken,” he says simply, already aiming for Sho’s mouth but Sho simply deflates him with a hand pressed against his chest.   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
He nods, batting Sho’s hand away. “Yes,” he says, stepping up and pouting when Sho arches away, his mouth ending up on Sho’s chin. “but I promised you a relaxing evening so a relaxing evening you will get. I swear,”   
  
“Your relaxing evening always turns out tiring for me, no offense meant,”   
  
“None taken,”   
  
He is tugging at Sho again, mouth so close to Sho’s own but Sho still manages to turn away. He whines like a child that has been denied his favorite toy and gives Sho a look that has Sho chuckling softly at him in return.   
  
“A kiss and then I’ll go, okay?” Sho says, already putting his arms down and letting Nino step up to wrap his own around Sho’s waist until Sho’s words sink in. He pauses.    
  
“Are you kidding me? I didn’t ask you to come here just for a kiss, okay? And besides, dinner’s ready. You’re not going anywhere without eating it,” he points out, frowning.   
  
“I can’t, Nino,” Sho says, looking like he very much want to dispute it himself but, yes, priorities, they all have that, apparently.    
  
He huffs and leans up for a kiss anyway, pulling back just after he’s had his fill of Sho. Sho’s mouth tastes vaguely of mint and tobacco and Nino wants more of it he has to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from stepping right up to have it.   
  
“Why the fuck not?” he hisses, “You gotta ease up, Sho-chan,” he follows, smiling a little as he leans up to nip at Sho’s cheek. “Unwind. Let me help you,”   
  
“Well, excuse me for not having enough time to think about unwinding when there are jobs I need to finish and craps that have piled up and are simply waiting to bite me in the ass, because you won’t let me work on them,” Sho returns, sounding more than a little fond, mouth curling teasingly at the edges that he barely able to resist pressing his lips against as he crowds Sho against the door.      
  
One moment he is teasing Sho with tiny bites and then the next, he is the one backed against the door, moaning into Sho’s mouth as they kiss. One of Sho’s hands is on the nape of his neck, holding him firmly in place, while the other he has wormed beneath the hem of his shirt, curling around the small of his back possessively.    
  
If Nino will categorize Sho’s kisses, it’ll be exactly like how they described them in books; perfectly-delivered, methodical, on point. As if - just like everything else about Sho, he studied hard enough to master it.   
  
“Six papers and fifteen websites to go through,” Sho says, mostly into his mouth and Nino wants to protest but all that comes out are sounds that he wouldn’t dare admit he’d just let out. “that means I’d have to stay awake the whole night just to finish this damn report and you’re preventing me from doing it,”   
  
He huffs and holds on to Sho’s shoulders for dear life, arching his back and pressing insistent kisses to whichever part of Sho’s face his mouth could reach.   
  
“I’ll keep you awake, I promise,” he whispers, tugging Sho’s face down for another kiss, ignoring Sho’s hums of protests. “for now –“ he says, or at least starts to but Sho doesn’t let him, kissing him hard he temporarily forgets how to breathe as he kisses Sho back with equal hunger.   
  
  
** {four} **   
  
  
Somehow, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that out of the four, Ohno’s kisses are his favorite.    
  
It all goes down to the fact that for Nino, Ohno is an enigma of his own and that even now, even after so long, he still has to spend the majority of his time figuring Ohno out that it almost became an obsession. Maybe it is the fact that he prides himself as someone who can read anyone easily, from the way they talk, the way they move, the way they do things, pinning down a person’s characteristics right to the dot after having been observed the said person for a time...    
  
Everyone except their Leader.   
  
Two decades after and Ohno is still an enigma to him; a mystery he still isn’t able to pin down no matter how long his association with the older man is. It baffles him as much as it excites him, when Ohno does something so mundane that it actually scares Nino sometimes with how damn easy Ohno is able to break him down just by doing something unexpected.   
  
A finger strokes the skin beneath his eyes and Nino feels it down to his marrow, the softness of that touch as a whine threatens to tear its way out of his mouth when Ohno pulls his own away from his. “ _O-Oh_ –“   
  
“Just a sec,” Ohno tells him; “wait,” he says; Nino doesn’t want to. He wants Ohno’s mouth on him again, wants Ohno’s hand against the nape of his neck as they kiss, wants Ohno’s tongue shoved into his mouth the way it’s been seconds before. But Ohno apparently has other ideas, as Nino feels Ohno’s fingers cupping his cheek, before his thumb swipes delicately along Nino’s bottom lip, tender, chaste.   
  
“Don’t wanna,” he complains, and is all ready to help himself for some more of Ohno’s kisses when Ohno stops him with a firm hand against his shoulder.   
  
“Nino, hey, look at me,” Ohno breathes, and Nino feels himself shiver involuntarily at the tone of Ohno’s voice. He opens his eyes despite the difficulty, and finds Ohno’s gaze – hot, focused, fierce –  on him, making his breath catch at the sight.   
  
“L-Leader –“ Ohno stops him with a finger pressed against his lips.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Ohno breathes, in wonder, and Nino’s heart swoops dangerously inside his ribcage, his pulse skyrocketing before he even realizes it. Ohno’s fingers touch his cheek, his eyes, the bridge of his nose, his lips, eyes still glued on Nino’s face as if it is the first time Ohno is seeing him, as if Ohno is relearning him simply by touch. He doesn’t look away, doesn’t move even the tiniest bit and simply resolved to be touched, to let the older man do what he wants as his own eyes traces Ohno’s face quietly.    
  
His eyes sting at the tender yet wild look on Ohno’s face as Ohno’s fingers caress him, feels his chest constricts at the way Ohno is obviously cataloguing each part of Nino’s face he can get his fingers into.   
  
“So beautiful, Nino,” Ohno whispers then, before he is tugging Nino’s face down for another kiss. This time it is much more urgent and a hundred times passionate than the ones they shared before and Nino’s brain struggles to keep up as he tries to document those little details to differentiate this kiss from the ones Ohno’s given him before, from the kisses he gets from his bandmates.   
  
It doesn’t taste anything like Jun’s, or the familiarity that is Aiba’s, or the by-the-books style that is Sho’s, because Ohno’s is entirely different. One moment he is kissing Nino like time is not essential and that he can go for hours just kissing Nino, and then the next, it’s like the world is ending and Ohno has to have his fill him no matter what.    
  
This time, it’s neither.    
  
There’s a tingling at the base of his spine that is entirely un-ignorable and it is being heightened with every goddamn brush of Ohno’s tongue against his own. One of Ohno’s hands is curled against his hips, and the other one he has fisted through Nino’s hair, pressed against the base of Nino’s skull to keep his head in place, making Nino feel trapped, wanted, desired. It’s the kind of feeling that scares him before, but with Ohno, it doesn’t feel like it.   
  
And this is why he realizes Ohno’s kisses are his favorite.    
  
Ohno strokes his tongue against Nino’s in a way that makes things explode in his brain, fingers threading through his hair that the pressure is just right enough to allow a whine of pleasure out of Nino’s mouth. It’s the almost primal way Ohno is seeking those hidden pockets in Nino’s mouth that makes this kiss so different, so carnal, like Ohno isn’t just kissing him but discovering Nino in an entirely different way altogether.    
  
And it is different, Nino thinks. Different from the taste he always gets from Jun’s kisses, different from the way Aiba’s kisses makes him feel, from the way Sho’s makes him feel. It’s always different everytime, he realizes, like when Ohno tilts his head and slips his tongue into Nino’s mouth for a thorough taste he’s not only tasting Nino but he is taking bits and pieces of Nino with him, swallowing it and making that part like it is his own.   
  
And then the next, Ohno is kissing him so tenderly that his brain will stop processing at once, his pulse slowing as if on cue. The calming effect is so damn effective he finds himself reeling at how a kiss can make him rock hard in seconds and then make him feel like he can fall asleep with his mouth fused against Ohno’s own the minute after.    
  
It’s that gap that makes him wonder at times why he likes kissing Ohno more than he does the others, the almost earth-shattering way Ohno makes him feel when he’s inside the older man’s embrace and he is being kissed senseless. It’s in the way Ohno makes him feel like Ohno wants no one else but him, the way Ohno’s kisses turns from desperate to tender in a split second without even trying.   
  
And this he knows is the reason why he loves the four of them differently. The reason why he can pinpoint the difference whenever he’s with Jun or Aiba or Sho, the way he’s so different when he’s with Ohno.    
  
He loves how Jun makes him feel like he’s won at something without even fighting for it, how Aiba can make him feel like he’s traveled the world even without leaving; he loves the way Sho makes him feel like the smartest person even without the aid of books and the grueling hours of studying, how they can make him feel like he can conquer the world and can put everyone on their knees when he’s with them. How their kisses taste of fear conquered, of life outside the world he doesn’t know, of knowledge acquired through hardwork.   
  
And then there’s Ohno.    
  
Ohno whose kisses turn Nino’s nerves to a puddle, whose gaze turns Nino’s blood into liquid fire  under his skin, whose laughter reminds him of innocent children playing. His quiet leader with the easy smile and killer charm, with the voice that can melt even the coldest of hearts, including Nino’s.   
  
The calm after the storm, Nino thinks,  the idea quickly diminishing the minute Ohno is kissing him in a way that makes him dizzy.   
  
+   
  
It’s over in a blink and he finds himself slumped against Ohno, panting hard against Ohno’s neck as Ohno runs his hand across Nino’s back. He’s drenched with sweat, Ohno is, too, but he doesn’t mind it when he can still feel his heart thumping crazily beneath his ribcage, the noises drawn out by his ragged breathes.    
  
Beneath him, Ohno murmurs something about taking it slow next time but he knows it’s just the guilt talking. Ohno always worries about him, afterall, even though he really doesn’t have to. It’s also what makes him different from the other three, what makes Nino’s heart beat especially hard for the older man, knowing that Ohno loves him just a bit differently, just a bit more than Aiba and Jun and Sho do.    
  
He rises from where he has his face mashed against Ohno’s skin, fingers finding Ohno’s cheek, his skin warm beneath Nino’s hand. Ohno’s eyes are lidded heavily, but the soft smile curling at the edges of his mouth makes up for the way he is still buried inside Nino, for the way his eyes shine with want even though he doesn’t say it.   
  
Nino doesn’t need him to say it, though.   
  
Nino leans down for a kiss and feels the rapid beating of his heart slowing down the moment their lips touch, and his brain begins to work around defining the difference between this and those other kisses he received from Jun and Aiba and Sho, and stops.   
  
He stops, pauses, eyes shut close as he savors the moment, the kiss the way he does so many times when it’s given, breathing through his nose just to prolong the moment. Ohno’s hand goes around the back of his head once again, firm and grounding and Nino is sure this is where the glaring difference begins.   
  
Ohno’s kisses feel different because it’s the feelings behind them that make his kisses special, different, the way he holds Nino during a kiss, the way he makes Nino feel like there’s no one else but him. It’s the way Ohno slips his tongue into the heat of Nino’s mouth to take what is freely given, the way he gives everything he has back for Nino to take.    
  
But even then, Ohno never asks, never made Nino promise because he knows Nino doesn’t belong to him, exclusively at least.   
  
But maybe, Nino thinks, it’s what he needs, what the both of them needs; the one that will stop him from comparing everything else from this, from comparing everyone else from Ohno.   
  
“Just say it,” he whispers, then pauses; his fingers find the corners of Ohno’s mouth to touch, smiles when Ohno tilts his head in answer. Ohno obediently parts his lips to let Nino’s fingers in and the gesture makes things in Nino’s chest tight. “Say you want me for yourself and you’ll have it,”   
  
Ohno shakes his head, but Nino knows it’s not a disagreement as much as it is a request. It’s in this moment that he realizes he loves Ohno so much to want to give him everything, even if it means giving up kissing Jun and Aiba and Sho.   
  
“I –“   
  
“That you want me to kiss only you,”   
  
“Nino –“   
  
“Say it,”   
  
Ohno doesn’t but he is burying his face into Nino’s cheek, nosing Nino’s skin tenderly. “I love you too much to own you, keep you, make you feel trap,” Ohno breathes and Nino’s heart stutters, breaks, “I can’t. I won’t do it even if it’s the last thing –“   
  
He kisses Ohno, putting everything he has in that kiss, holding Ohno’s face firmly in between his hands. Ohno kisses him back as if he can’t help himself, parting his mouth wider for Nino and letting Nino have his fill of Ohno as Ohno helps himself for some, too.    
  
“You owned me the very first time you allowed me a kiss, Oh-chan,” he breathes, and it’s as shaky as his own hands plastered against Ohno’s cheek, as wobbly as his own legs trapping Ohno’s own in between. “I’m just making it official, to be honest,” he adds, kissing the corners of Ohno’s mouth once, twice, before ending it with a proper kiss, once that is both soft and sweet, tender and passionate.   
  
“Say it,”   
  
Ohno’s smile is blindingly bright and Nino wants to taste it, own it, take all of it, even though he already does.   
  
“Be mine, all mine,”   
  
Nino nods, smiles back. “You have it,” he says, and gets a kiss for it, two kisses, three. “You have me,”   
  
Ohno tugs him into his arms, the only other place Nino knows is home, from now on. 


End file.
